


[Podfic] darkened day and dawning night

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Character, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: [Author's summary]That is John, although he's just barely recognizable. He has asnout, he is furry all over, and his knees are bent in the wrong direction for a human. His teeth are exposed; they are long and sharp.But Harold knows John's eyes, even glowing an unnatural neon blue. John isn't enraged. He's scared.





	[Podfic] darkened day and dawning night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [darkened day and dawning night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208659) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Back in January 2017, featherquillpen kindly donated to Lambda Legal and requested a podfic of this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> My humble thanks to the_ragnarok for giving permission to record.
> 
> The podfic incorporates three snippets from Heather Alexander's Wolfen One, as the title is one of the [lyrics](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/h/heather+alexander/wolfen+one_20343199.html).


End file.
